I Won't Be Left
by fearlessgurl283
Summary: Collection of random drabbles ranging from short stories to 100 word drabbles to one sentence claims. Many characters and pairings are used and many are open ended, so please read and review! Newest Chapter: Monster Hospital with the Gaang and I. and Z.
1. How We Operate

A/N- Everything in this chapter is random one-sentence claims, ranging from words, to ideas, even to fruit and hair. All these one-sentence claims range in characters and pairings, some characters and parings not used very much at all. _**Note: Many of these drabbles are open-ended, so you can think of whatever characters and parings you like, though they may not be the characters I intended them to be when I wrote them.**_ You won't be disappointed with these drabbles; I promise.

_Finally, I want to note that again I am using the __**Spanish/English combination of titles**__, so I am just warning you that you will see words in parenthesis that may look gibberish, but really are the Spanish translations of the titles of the one sentence drabble claims. _

* * *

**How We Operate**

_Apple (__manzana_...She is like a piece of apple stuck between his teeth; something he can't get rid of or away from, no matter how hard he tries; and suddenly when he loses her he realizes how much he _wanted_ her to stay.

_Fine __(bien_…She was fine; her life finally had balance, had stability and then her life was turned upside down _again _when she was found by the princess; why couldn't Azula let her _be_?

_Door (__puerta_…She is reminded that they have another girl in their group; _another temperamental, moody, stubborn, annoying girl,_ as Sokka puts it; the only response coming to her shocked mind, "Did you just slam the door in my face?!?"

_Time (__tiempo_… He wonders if time really is an illusion as well as death; and thinks that maybe he isn't alone as he thought as he remembers seeing _her _once again, though he thought he had lost her forever.

_Flag (__bandera_…It's just a piece of cloth; _just a thin piece of material_; yet it means so much _more_ than that when they see it hanging from the city walls, a scene that is forever burned in his memory.

_Journey (__viaje_…They were just going to rescue him; just bring him back for saving their village; and yet it turned out to be a long trip that he would never forget, a journey that has forever changed him from his experiences and he doesn't think he'll _ever _be the same again.

_Boring (__aburrido_…Her life was dreadful, it was boring, it was dull; but she never really truly appreciated the sameness of it, the routine of daily life there until she left and now she longs for it again, because the exciting life she exchanged it for is now tangled with treachery and she isn't sure she can escape its confinement of lies.

_Fate (__destino_…He doesn't believe in any of that magic stuff; yet he can not help but think that just maybe they were fated to meet, for he suddenly finds that he can't explain it any other way.

_Coins (__monedas_…His sister would laugh to see him now as he held out his hat for spare change from people; how far the high and mighty prince of the fire nation had fallen.

_Being Right (tener razón)_…He was right that time about Jet, and he had been right now, but he finally decides that being right isn't such a good thing after all when he searches the forest for his sister only to find her lip locked with the fire prince.

_Trouble (__problema_…He had been in trouble multiple times back in his village, yes; but none of them compared to the trouble that he found himself constantly in ever since he and his sister had joined the Avatar on his quest to master the elements.

_Choice (__selección_…It was a yes or no question, an easy answer; but yet it is so hard to make because it will change her life _forever_; and suddenly she realizes that she is making it too hard, that she needs to listen to her heart, not her mind in this situation; for it will help her make the _right_ choice, not the easy one.

_Repetition (__repetición_…Maybe if he says it one more time she'll finally get what he's been trying to tell her.

_Connection (__comunicación_…She knew what he was saying but she still didn't understand it; she knew that he was the savior and peacekeeper of the world, but that didn't mean he was invincible and she didn't think she could bare to lose him after all that happened.

_Fortune (__suerte_…Maybe she had listened too hard to the fortuneteller, maybe she wasn't listening enough, maybe it just wasn't meant to be, or maybe it was just bogus as her brother had said; but soon enough everything that was once questionable is now definite and she knows for sure that it wasn't any of those reasons, no; it was because she had been lookingfor the obvious powerful bender that she was supposed to marry but she wasn't really _seeing _the guy that had been there all along.

_Change (__transformación_…She looks at him and knows she has changed him, changed the way he thinks about the opposite gender, changed the way he thinks about fighting, about warriors; and with a bit of surprise, she realizes that he has changed _her_ as well.

_Turmoil (__desorden_…His nephew had changed much over their time as refugees, but the prince still would not let go of the pride from before, and the old dragon of the west almost gave up all hope that his nephew would ever master lightning, but then _she_ came into the picture; and now he smiles with glee as lightning courses out of the teen's fingertips; telling the prince that it is nothing when asked what is so funny.

_Belief (__opinión_…As she looks out into the huge crowd before her watching the wedding; she thinks that if someone had told her this is what her future would be like and had showed her exactly what else was in store for her back at the beginning of their journey, she would have laughed and said that there was absolutely no possible way she would have married _him_ and ended up like this; now she laughs at her past self and knows that nothing is ever as it seems.

_Dream (__sueño_…He wakes with a start and realizes that it was all just a terrible nightmare, settling back down in his sleeping bag with a smile before quickly sitting up again and walking over to where his sister sleeps; he has to make sure that he had been _really _dreaming, for drinking the cactus juice was no dream and suddenly he vaguely remembers watching his sister kiss the fire pri-……..no…no…NO; not good; and he screams out in horror as suddenly he sees the scene in front of him and knows that he wasn't dreaming after all.

_Escape (__fuga_…The first time it was curiosity, (he didn't know what it would do to him); the second time was a mistake, (how was he supposed to know that he had hidden some of it in his water pouch for later in his delirium); and the third time was on purpose (tea was a supposed calmer; who was to say that cactus juice wasn't an escape from his troubles).

* * *

A/N- Yeah, I really massacred the English language. My run on sentences would make my English teacher faint. I'm pretty sure that every one of my sentences had a semicolon in it at least once if not twice or more than that! Hehe. 

By the way, can you tell where some of these scenes are from and who the characters are? Only a couple of them are AU's; I'd say 95 of them were really in the show…**Tell me who you think all of the characters and scenes were! **

_Also, I would like to note to you all that this __**set of drabbles is where I post every miscellaneous drabble**__ that I have ever thought of that doesn't belong in any of my other collections of drabbles or is too short to be a drabble by itself posted as a one-shot. So many future drabbles are going to be random, just warning you_But like I said before with this set of one sentence claims; you won't be disappointed!


	2. Fools Like Me

A/N- At first these one-sentence claims were going to be in the first chapter; but then I realized that they were all connected and the other one-sentence claims weren't, so I moved them to their own chapter. This is like a mini story and can be read like that.

_Warning__: angst, love, betrayal. _

_Parings__: ones that you might not agree with; so don't flame me, I warned you._

* * *

**Fools Like Me**

_Eyes (__ojos_… Her eyes were the first things he saw when he woke up from his hundred year slumber; eyes that he found to be beautiful blue spheres of light and he knows that he wants to forever see those shining pools smiling down upon him.

_Motivation (__motivación_…She kept him going in ways that the quest could not and he knows in that moment a crush had started to form.

_Hearing (__oyendo_…She had been _hearing_ him, yes; but she hadn't really been _listening_ to what he had been saying to her; telling her that he liked her more than normal.

_Movement (__movimiento_…His life goes on, the feelings he has for her ever growing and he is blinded to the fact that she doesn't feel the same way about him.

_Hero (__héroe_…In stories the hero always got the girl he loved in the end and they lived happily ever after; so why didn't _she_ love him and want to be with him forever?

_Realization (__comprensión_…His eyes were opened the moment he saw them together and finally he knows the reason that she didn't love him; no she loved the once-enemy, now ally and friend; banished prince of the fire nation; the last person in the world that he would have ever thought she would have loved.

_Shattered _(_destrozar_…She crushed his dreams; his dreams for their life together after the war; but he knows that he has to keep going however broken he may be, because he knows that the war that consumes the whole world is more important than his shattered heart.

_Defeat (__derrota_…The battle for the world is over and he realizes that he has defeated not one, but two obstacles; the other being his broken heart, as he found someone to help him patch it up and finally _live._

_Looking (__mirando_…He finally realizes that maybe just maybe the reason his happily ever after hadn't happened yet was because he had been looking for the _wrong girl_ the whole time.

_Clinging (__agarrando_…Every time he looks into her pale green eyes he sees blue, and he finally realizes that the reason that _their _relationship is at a stand-still is because of him; because he is still hanging on to the small hope that _she_ will come back to him, saying that she loves him and that she made a mistake.

_Finally (__finalmente_…It is hard, but he finally lets go of that notion; for he knows that he must move on; taking one last look at the past before putting it behind him and looking to the future.

_First (__primero_…she was the first person that he saw when he got out of the iceberg; she was his first crush; she was his first love; but now he's beginning to think that everything is better the second time around with his new love; with the woman that has pledged to stay with him _forever_.

* * *

A/N- These drabbles, if you couldn't tell, were all about Aang letting go of the boy crush he has on Katara and moving on. And the girl could be any girl with pale green eyes, but I wrote it to be Toph. 

The pairings that I warned you about were Zutara, Taang, and one-sided Kataang. If you don't like those, fine, but don't flame me!

So how did you all like this one-sentence claims? Like I said, a few of them were originally in the first chapter with the rest of the random one-sentence claims, but I decided it would be better to make a mini story out of them by putting them together with similar ones. It worked well, or at least I think so…


	3. Bring Me To Life

**Drabble Title:** Bring Me To Life

**Rating**: K+ or T; depending on how you think of it.

**Word Count:** _100 _

**Parings:** a bit of Zutara, one sided Kataang, and one-sided Taang if you squint your eyes, stand on your head, and read between the lines.

**Notes:** I've now gotten into 100 word drabbles. Don't ask why; I dunno. But that is what most of these drabbles are going to be. Here's the first.

**Warning:** angst, unrequited love

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

She had always wanted to see as everybody else did; as everyone else _does_. She would have given anything to open her eyes and see the light. But now she's not sure what she wants anymore. What does it really matter if you can see how unique and different everyone looks only to judge them by their appearances? What does it matter if you can see the color of her eyes if you can not see where her heart truly lies?

But yet, if seeing is truly overrated; why does she still long to be out of the darkness?


	4. Fix You Up

**Drabble Title:** Fix You Up

**Rating:** K+ or T, depending on how you see it.

**Word Count:** _100 _

**Pairings**: It can be interpreted as many pairings, though I wrote it to be only one. See if you can guess…

**Notes:** Just read it.

**Warning:** Confusion. (you, I and the characters)

* * *

**Fix You Up**

_How can you describe colors to someone who cannot see?_

_How can you describe sounds to someone who cannot hear?_

_How can you describe feeling to someone who cannot touch?_

_How can you describe flavors to someone who cannot taste?_

_How can you describe scents to someone who cannot smell?_

He was neither blind nor deaf. He could touch, feel, and taste. He could smell. All of his senses were working perfectly fine. But yet out of all of her patients, he puzzled her the most.

_For how can you express love to someone who has experienced nothing but hate?_


	5. Author's Note: Requests

Ok, recently I've been into writing 100-word claims and want to do one or more on all of the major characters, but don't know where to start. That is where all you beloved readers and reviewers come in! You can now request 100 word claims from yours truly, fearlessgurl283. You can request what you want in your 100-word claim, though I might not be able to fit in everything, because it IS only 100 words. (Which isn't much, when I show you my previous work with them) Don't not request just because I'm a Zutara author. (Waves flag of neutrality) I will write other pairings, if you'd like me to.

Now here are two examples of my work so far with 100 word claims:

**

* * *

**

She had always wanted to see as everybody else did; as everyone else _does_. She would have given anything to open her eyes and see the light. But now she's not so sure what she wants anymore. What does it really matter if you can see how unique and different everyone looks only to judge them by their appearances? What does it matter if you can see the color of her eyes if you can not see where her heart truly lies? 

But yet, if truly seeing is overrated; why does she still long to be out of the darkness?**

* * *

**

_How can you describe colors to someone who cannot see?_

_How can you describe sounds to someone who cannot hear?_

_How can you describe feeling to someone who cannot touch?_

_How can you describe flavors to someone who cannot taste?_

_How can you describe scents to someone who cannot smell?_

He was neither blind nor deaf. He could touch, feel, and taste. He could smell. All of his senses were working perfectly fine. But yet out of all of her patients, he puzzled her the most.

_For how can you express love to someone who has experienced nothing but hate?_

**

* * *

Both are exactly 100 words; count them if you don't think so. Here's the format when requesting 100 word drabbles from me:********

* * *

**

**Character(s):**

**Theme(s):**

**Pairing(s):**

**Setting:**

**Genre(s):**

**

* * *

**

Parings are optional, and so is setting and genres; though it helps me better write what you want from your 100 word claim. **Now remember, please don't ask for more then a few characters and parings,** because like I said before, it is only 100 words, and there can't be too much in it; though my two 100 word claims clearly have a lot more in them that you would think.

You can either PM me or write a review for this chapter with your request(s). Thanks and request away!


	6. Everytime We Touch

A/N- This was requested by andreacrist. (I hope you like it!) Check the chapter before this if _you_ want to request anything. Anyway, this was the prompt:

**Characters: Toph and Aang  
Theme: anything you want as long as it's a cute romance  
Pairings: Toph/Aang  
Setting: anywhere  
Genre: fluffy, romantic, cute**

You be the judge and decide if this 100 word claim fits the prompt, cause here it is:

* * *

**Everytime We Touch**

She _never_ tripped. She stumbled, yes; like in that blasted desert with the never ending terrain of sand; but she didn't trip once. (And _no_, she didn't consider stepping on that sandbender glider 'tripping'.)

So it was a first for her, when she found herself falling, _tripping_; right into him and right into his arms. Even more surprising when her lips landed on his. He was startled at first as well, but did not pull away.

What really cinched the whole cliché thing was when he murmured into her ear, "Whenever you fall I will be there to catch you".


	7. Breathe

A/N- A Maiko fic was requested, and I decided to do a series of them, a 100 word claim first, then a longer drabble, then some one sentence claims and finally a fairly long drabble. (1,000 words around). Here is the 100 word claim; hope you like it!

_This drabble is dedicated to Noellejane, who requested a fluffy Maiko drabble. This might not be as fluffy as you want; but don't worry; you have the longer drabble, the one sentence claims and a fairly long drabble to look forward to as well!_

* * *

**Breathe**

It took only one look; one movement, one lock of eyes for her to doubt her past thoughts; took only one glance for a tiny seed of hope to be planted in her mind. To make her think that change was conceivable after all; to actually have _hope_ for the things to come, for the future, hers and his; for _theirs_. Something she never thought _possible._

So it was only appropriate that it took only one small kiss, one beautiful peck on the lips; for her to believe that this really _was_ the beginning of the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N- Tell me how you liked this drabble, please, by **reviewing**! 

Also, if anybody else wants to request anything; again, review or PM me with your requests! **(But I'm sorry, I forgot to note this before, but I don't do slash or incest drabbles. I will do any pairings you like but slash or incest ones. Sorry, but I don't do them.)**

Thanks and please **review**! (And request, if you would like!)


	8. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

A/N- Here's the next in the Maiko series; a longer drabble. (Though this drabble can be interpreted any way you want, and not just Maiko)

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

The soft wind whipped her ebony hair into her face. Images flooded her mind, things of the past. Colors flitted in and out as the images blurred, becoming one. The faces of people churned around her, spinning and changing, one face becoming another. Their faces appeared. She reached out for them, only for the images to disappear in the wind and float away. She sighed. Things were never holding, always changing. They flew past her before she could hold on to them. It was as if she was trapped in an impenetrable glass box, unable to do anything but watch as time rushed by right in front of her.

But for a moment, there was a stillness, a calm in the winds. A chance for change, a time for choice, a decision to be made. Time for her to grip hold of her life and regain control of it. She had hesitated; for things like that always seem to slip through her fingertips the instant she tried to grab them. Time and time again had proven that. But this betrayal could not be forgotten.

And now here she was, watching the images of the past float past right in front of her, drowning her in their depths. Adrenaline suddenly coursed through her veins and she felt the power to change. To change everything. For too long she had sat by and watched the time go by. It was now or never.

Voices crowded her thoughts and she was brought back to reality. She was staring into the eyes of a person, staring straight into their depths. She was looking at one who had known loss, had dealt with grief and the feeling of helplessness. A person much like herself.

Maybe it was his eyes that called to her. Or maybe, just maybe it was something about him, something about the essence of him that stirred something in her, something that had been dormant for too long. But that didn't matter much longer, for suddenly, with utmost certainty and clarity, her decision was made.

Words were not needed, but they came anyway, tumbling and spilling from her mouth.

She realized that her hesitancy for change was what had been holding back the whole time. Of what would come if she chose to do something different and out of the ordinary for once. For she knew that once the decision was made, there was no turning back.

But for once, she welcomed the change. And she knew at that moment that her life had truly begun.

* * *

A/N- Tell me how you liked this drabble, please, by **reviewing**! 

Also, if anybody else wants to request anything; again, review or PM me with your requests! **(Again, I'm sorry; but I don't do slash or incest drabbles. I will do any pairings you like but slash or incest ones. Sorry, but I don't do them.)**

Thanks and please **review**! (And request, if you would like!)


	9. I'm Waiting

A/N- Here's the Maiko one-sentence claims for the Maiko series of drabbles.

* * *

**I'm Waiting**

_First (primero)_...Their first meeting is nothing more than a shy, "Hi…I'm…" and "Oh, you must be one of Azula's friends" and she is a little upset that he left before she could tell him her name, but all is forgotten when she sees him again; this time she will be _brave_.

_Embarrassment (__vergüenza)_...The apple incident was only one of Azula's many schemes to embarrass them, and though it worked, she thinks that maybe it wasn't all that bad when she found herself tangled in a crumpled heap with him in the fountain, the apple forgotten.

_Emotions (__emociones_...She watched him, quietly cheering him on, hoping he would win; but soon enough her happiness grew to nervousness and horror as she realized exactly _who_ he was dueling, and suddenly she went from hoping he would _win_ to hoping he would _live_.

_Sound (__sonido_...Watching with absolute horror as the fire blazed toward his face, unable to move, unable to _scream_; only finding her voice when she hears his piercing the air; she knows for certain that as along as she lives, she will _never_ forget his scream the moment the fire touched the left side of his face.

_Alone (__solo_...She visits him, cares for him when he is weak, helps him to live his life after that horrifying day; so it is only natural that she is upset when he is banished and set out on a quest to capture the Avatar, wondering_ why did he have to go?_

_Aftermath (__consecuencias_...After he is gone she finds she cannot move on with her life, and as such, has mixed feelings about moving to Omashu.

_Truth (__verdad_...She knows that the place isn't as boring and bad as she depicts it to be, but she can't help it; _she just can't_ _let him_ _go_, she just can't enjoy her life as she used to, with the innocence she used to have before that fateful day came and changed everything.

_Appearance (__aparición_...When Azula came to Omashu to take her away on a mission, she couldn't but help jump for joy; _she was getting the heck out of that place_; now she knows that appearances can be deceiving as she finds out that their mission is to capture _him_ and his uncle.

_Relief __(alivio_...Their mission soon changed when the Avatar and his friends were added to the list, and she breathes a sigh of relief that their original mission will be delayed a bit longer.

_Sadness (__tristeza_...She had been happy at first that they wouldn't be looking for and trying to capture him; but now she longs for him, for his presence, wondering when she will ever see him again.

_Alley (__callejuela_...She is walking through a town in the Earth Kingdom alone when she catches a glimpse of shimmering gold, making her double-back; it _can't_ be, _can it_?

_Realization (__comprensión_...It _is_, and she is overcome with what she sees; for he is _different_, he has changed, and with great certainty she realizes that this is not the boy she once knew.

_New (__nuevo_...She can tell immediately by just looking at his face and eyes that he has seen things she will never know of, things she could never _imagine_; and though she knows that the changes in him may be the best for him, she realizes sadly that the changes might not be the best for _them_, if their relationship is to ever happen.

_Change (__transformación_...He recognizes her (Mai, is that you?) and backs away from her soon after, making her think sadly that their relationship is doomed before it has even started.

_Listening (__escuchando_...She reassures him that Azula and Ty Lee are off somewhere asking around for the whereabouts of the Avatar, and realizes that she isn't the only one who is behind on the times when she sees the confusion on his face.

_There (__ahí_...She is willing to explain it all to him, to sit with him and just reminisce; but knows that in these dark days that is no longer possible, and is satisfied at holding him while he weeps, for his scarred past, for his broken present, and for his lost future; all the while telling him that she is there for him; that she will _always_ be there for him.

_Never (__nunca_...Lost time means naught to her anymore, for she knows now that nothing will ever change her feelings for him.

_Choice (__selección_...She has made her decision, though she realizes now that it had always been there for her to choose, and knows there is no turning back.

_Comfort (__bienestar_...One thing about him she realizes has changed is that his self assurance is _gone_; gone with the young teen that left home those three long years ago and that he has now abandoned with his refugee status; and she now finds herself comforting him yet again, just like the days and weeks after the Agni Kai.

_Beginning (comienzo)_...She knows nothing of the rules, he knows only that he has broken them all; so it is only appropriate when they start a new life together and make their own rules.


	10. Everybody's Fool

A/N- Drabble request for Mistress Dizzy; sorry it took so long.

* * *

**Everybody's Fool**

_Does she know? Can she tell?_ These questions rush through my head, too fast to be able to think clearly. And that in itself is deadly.

For I must always be on my toes; always one step ahead of everyone else. One slip-up will be the end of me, one pause and everything will come crashing down upon me.

Everyday I live in fear of someone finding out. I cower behind the walls I so carefully put up, though no one would ever know. They see what I want them to, a person they believe to me. But she isn't. Maybe she was before, but that girl is _gone_. Gone with the old clothes I discarded, what was left of the old Ty Lee.

But then there is _her_. She is different. She is not stupid, is not easily fooled. She is cunning and clever. The girl is cold and her aim is dead on. If anyone could see through me, it would be her. When we were separated all those years ago, I breathed a sigh of relief. And just as easily, I forgot. Forgot _everything_. And as they say, '_those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it_.'

She came back, she sought me out; and just as easily, she found me. The past suddenly repeated itself and there I was, back on her side and off on a mission with her and Mai. But this time is different, the stakes are higher. We are not the same girls we were all those years ago. She is forcing us into a future that we did not pick, most especially a future _I_ did not pick to have.

We are off to capture the Avatar as well as her brother and uncle. And I am here waiting for the moment in which she finds out, the moment in which she breaks through my walls and figures out I am not who she thinks I am.

My fate is no longer in my hands, the little control over my life slipping away with ever passing moment. But I've got to say that if there's one thing I can always count on; it's my will, my determination, my attitude.

_And I'm sure as heck not going down without a fight_.

* * *

A/N- For awhile I've thought that Ty Lee was just acting; especially that moment when her 'facade' slipped when Azula was like, "Before I leave, I'm going to catch your show' and Ty Lee was all of a sudden all nervous and jittery. 

I know that anyone would be nervous in that situation; but Ty Lee, for every single moment in the show but that one is pretty much perfectly composed, all cheerful and a bit ditzy. And so I decided, maybe she is acting after all. And then the plot bunnies multiplied without my control, making this drabble and another Ty Lee drabble I have on my theory. So I hope you enjoyed it; it certainly was different from all the drabbles and fics you see out there.


	11. Monster Hospital

A/N- So yea, this was a request at DH forums; it's a request with an OC named Sekar (a doctor), his assistants (Tomo, Yuka and ) and what happens when you mix them with the Gaang + Zuko and Iroh. XD Oh and a note; these are 3, 100 word claims (Cause I'm awesome like that XD), though they go together, can stand alone and be thought of separately. So enjoy! (And yes, this title is yet another song title; guess what show this title is from? XD)

* * *

**Monster Hospital**

Everything had been normal; nothing out of the usual in a medical hut, so he wasn't moved when their group came in, bringing a boy with major injuries. He just went about his regular duties, joking and making remarks along the way, helping stitch up and bandage the boy's wounds. He thought nothing of the blue tattoos or the staff the boy had with him either.

It wasn't until the _other_ group came in that disaster struck.

And he ended up banging his head on the examining table repeatedly; wondering why oh _why_ did they _all_ have to come here?

* * *

He had been having such a good day too; having completed some successful surgeries so early in the day, some bloody wounds for him to stitch up, and a nice, warm bed for him at the end of the day.

Too bad they had to come and shatter his illusion of peacefulness.

And that wasn't the only thing they shattered. He had lost count of how many bowls had been broken, bandages that had been burned. The situation became even less funny when Yuka had laughingly commented to him that _he_ wasn't the one setting things on fire this time.

* * *

It wasn't even the separate groups that annoyed him either. It was when they came _together_ that chaos ensured. He had never met either group before; but after hearing their heated arguments, he knew more about their past encounters (and why it made them chuck things at each other) than he ever cared to know.

But what _really_ alerted him to how bad the situation had gotten was when Tomo; _shy, sweet __Tomo_; spoke out, saying, "If you're not really sick or injured, get out of this hut right now; we have _real_ patients that we need to care for."


End file.
